When Darkness Triumphs
by Sultry Kitsune
Summary: This is the revised version of FIGURE09. It has two chapters, one on the way. Each chapter is a song fic and each song is different. Heavy themes. R&R please.


I don't own Gundam Wing!!! Only my characters and the plot are mine. I do  
not own the rights to the song or lyrics to FIGURE.09. Those are owned by  
the group Linkin Park. Sunrise owns Gundam.  
  
This is the revised FIGURE09, now named "When Darkness Triumphs." This is  
a alternate ending for my current fan fic that I'm writing. It will be a  
few more years in the making, but the information used here will be used in  
the fic. No, this fics plot will not take place and the read items will  
not happen to the characters in my fic. This was brought on by a wave of  
rage and then grief when my Grandfather passed away, I'd say, about a week  
later. If you must flame me, do so. If you feel unnerved or shaken, I'm  
sorry. This fiction is RATED R for a reason and YOU, THE READER, HAVE  
TAKEN THE RISK OF ITS CONTENTS YOURSELF. I have not twisted your arm nor  
have I kidnapped a loved one and ransomed their life, the price being to  
read this fic.  
  
DO NOT READ unless you can handle blood or a mind's twisted logic when  
ensnared in darkness.  
  
WHEN DARKNESS TRIUMPHS  
  
RATED R  
  
Song, "FIGURE.09," by Linkin Park  
  
Fan fic part by Terry Yuy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Servants of the Peacecraft Mansion moved about as they cleaned the main  
ballroom which had been used to hold the Christmas party. It was fairly  
clean, which did not surprise many of the servants. The renowned Gundam  
Pilots and other key players during the First and Second Eve Wars, along  
with the recent one that had nearly proven fatal for a few and even for  
Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian herself.  
  
[nothing ever stops all these thoughts  
and the pain attached to them  
sometimes I wonder why this is happening  
its like nothing I can do will distract me when  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again  
cause from the infinite words I could say/ I  
put all the pain you gave to me on display/  
but what I didn't realize / instead of setting it free / I  
took what I hated and made it part of me]  
  
(it never goes away)  
  
[hearing your name / the memories come back again  
I remember when it started happening  
is see you in every thought I had and then  
the thoughts slowly found words attached to them  
and I knew as they escaped away I was  
committing myself to them / and every day I  
regret saying those things / cause now I see / that I  
took what I hated and made it a part of me]  
  
Heero Yuy sat straight up in his bed, heart racing as sweat beaded and ran  
down his pale skin. He had that same dream again. Scarred hands came up  
to cup his face as his upper torso bent forward, his legs in a diamond  
shape as he hid his face in his sheets. Not again. Why now? Why after  
all this time of peace?  
  
The images of the dream flashed in his eyes once again and he thrashed his  
arms, getting out of his bed. His sister's "death." The little girl and  
her dog, Mary. Countless victims of guns that had been held in his hands.  
The victims reaching out for him, bloody, rotted flesh, no flesh. . . They  
all clawed at him from an inky black, grabbing and tearing at his clothing.  
He screamed as he flailed his arms, trying to get them off of him, his  
mind not being able to tell fantasy from reality anymore, senses suddenly  
being thrown into a world of darkness. He'd followed all the orders from  
Dr. J. These people had every right to hate him, to come after his life  
and extract their revenge, but he was afraid. Afraid to give in to his  
past and let his mind win.  
  
In his madness of thrashing, he slammed into his closet, it falling in  
front of his bedroom door, pounding from outside soon following accompanied  
by worried yells and shouts from the other pilots, whom were staying at  
Relena's Mansion after the Christmas Party. He didn't even hear them,  
just the yells and cries of all he'd killed, all those that he'd watched  
die! Dr. J's laughter filled his head. "Stupid boy! This is what you  
wanted! This is your own hell! You wanted to kill! You yearned for it!"  
The laughter continued as Heero gave a yell of horror, a cockpit belong to  
a practice suit flashing before him, hatch flying open as blood gushed out  
from a twisted body that belonged to his younger twin sister. He gave a  
louder yell of horror as he shut the cockpit door, which in reality was his  
bed, it flying to land in a broken heap against his door. The shouts from  
outside got louder and more concerned as loud bangs from furniture can be  
heard as they try to break down the door.  
  
(it never goes away)  
[and now  
you've become a part of me  
you'll always be right here  
you've become a part of me  
you'll always be my fear  
I can't separate myself from what I've done  
I've given up on a part of me  
I've let myself become you]  
  
[get away from me  
gimme my space back / you gotta just go  
everything comes down to memories of you  
I've kept it in but now I'm letting you know  
I've let you go]  
  
He saw a reflection in the mirror of his room, although he didn't know it  
was his reflection in a mirror, his mind believing he was in the ink of his  
dream. He saw his reflection suddenly pull out a knife, the little girl  
coming into view from his childhood. The reflection's face contorted to  
one of a sinister, evil smile, stabbing the girl in the head, dragging the  
knife down from her temple to her lower abdomen, slashing outward, blood  
spraying over Heero as he cracked, screams issuing forth from his throat.  
He struck out at his laughing reflection with it's knife dripping blood,  
the girls dead and tortured form on the ground, a blood pooling around her,  
white and yellow dress slowly turning crimson. The reflection shattered,  
each piece holding a laughing self and a blood soaked girl. He didn't feel  
the cuts on his arms until he looked down, a large piece of glass sticking  
out of his left wrist.  
  
[GET AWAY FROM ME  
I've let myself become you  
I've let myself become lost inside these  
thoughts of you  
giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you]  
  
His eyes darted from the girl, to his many reflections, to the shaft of  
glass in his arm. In an burst of rage, he grabbed the glass and drug it up  
his arm. It was the only way to end this! The only way to stop his  
suffering and theirs! He gave a yell as he slashed his right wrist with  
the same glass, cutting from the wrist and then up his arm to the elbow.  
He heard the loud crash as his fellow pilots managed to break the door in,  
Relena's scream as she caught site of Heero. He gave an unstable laugh.  
"It's over! It's finally over!" Before any of them could react, he took  
the shard of mirror, holding it in both hands in front of him, stabbing it  
into his stomach, slashing it to the left and out. He collapsed forward,  
smile permanently on his face as his eyes clouded over forever while his  
twin sister's scream, haunted and worthless, echoed throughout the mansion  
of the Peacecraft's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Those of you that have read the original, how does this one fair? Those of  
you who haven't, what are your comments, if any? If you don't have one,  
type in "Anonymous" for your name and just put dots for all I care. Let me  
know you've at least read it. Same applies for those that read the first  
and didn't review. Please go back and review. The second chapter is on  
it's way. Yes, a second chapter to a song done by a different group. 


End file.
